


The one with the gingerbread cookie.

by Teardropfires



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gingerbread cookies!!!!, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teardropfires/pseuds/Teardropfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine never cooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the gingerbread cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when my word of the day was " Amorphous". Then this happened.  
> Enjoy.

As soon as Kurt closes the door to their apartment he smells it. It’s winter, and spices, and happiness all wrapped up in one delicious scent that invade his senses like a warm blanket. 

"Mmmm," he says as he steps further into the apartment. He follows the scent and breathes in deeply, letting the smell caress and ease his nerves. He can feel all the stress from work start to shed away, and this has been the most content he's been all day.

"Smells good in here," he says coming into the kitchen and tossing his keys on the nearest countertop. 

Blaine looks over his shoulder and smiles before turning back to hover over something in front of him.

"Yep, but I'm not finished so just... stay over there for a second," he says and Kurt laughs softly.

"Okay," he says and walks to the fridge. He opens and looks around at the contents. "Will your mystery treat go better with milk or cider?"

Blaine doesn’t answer immediately and Kurt looks over to see him hunched over low to the counter in front of him and he laughs softly again. 

"What are you doing, Blaine?" he says and closes the fridge door. 

"No. Stay over there. It's a surprise." 

Kurt halts his step and sighs. He walks out of the kitchen and goes to their bedroom to change. He tells himself he should be used to things like this. Blaine always likes to surprise him with little things here and there, and as the years have gone by they've gotten stranger and stranger.

Like that one time he got Kurt that fish tank with no fish in it. 

He said it was so Kurt could pick out his own fish and then get the appropriate decorations to match the fishes personality, which okay does sound like something Kurt would do, but he never found time to actually go buy a damn fish so the tank just sat there until most of the water evaporated, and Kurt took it to work and let his assistant set it up at her desk.

There was that one time he replaced Kurt’s toothbrush with one that sang 'Don't Stop Believing' while you brushed, and in Kurt sleep muddle mind he didn't noticed the difference until he started brushing. He nearly lost a tooth from that incident. 

When Kurt got his promotion at Vogue he set up a confetti canon in his office so that every time he walked in it would blast a handful of colored paper and simultaneously scare the shit out of him. 

Every time he knows that Blaine’s heart is in the right place so he's never made a fuss about it, and there is no use in starting now, but the fact that he's cooking something is a whole new strangeness. 

Blaine never cooks.

Like never. If Kurt doesn't cook then they order take out, or go out to eat, but never does Blaine attempt. Kurt is surprised he knows how to turn the oven on. He hasn't burned there apartment down so Kurt decides to let it go. If cooking is his new thing he wants to try, so be it. 

Kurt goes to his big walk-in closet and hangs his jacket and scarf. He toes off his shoes and changes into a more comfortable shirt.

When he walks back out he sees the stack of mail on the coffee table and walks towards the living room to sort through it. 

He hears a muffled 'damn it' and he looks towards the kitchen and fights back another laugh.

"You okay?"

"Um..."

"Blaine?"

When Blaine doesn't say anything he sits the mail down and walks back towards the kitchen and cannot stop the laugh from escaping him this time. 

Blaine has got the most sincere look of concentration that Kurt has ever seen and he feels a warmth bloom inside his chest at the sight of it. It’s just so cute.

"Can I look now?" Kurt asks as he leans against the door frame.

"One more... there!" Blaine says excitedly and then he turns and holds a plate out in front of him. 

"Happy One Year!" Blaine shouts and walks toward him, and Kurt has never been more confused in his life.

For one, he can't think of anything they've done in the past year that would warrant a celebration. They've been together almost 9 years now and married for almost 3. 

"Umm...," is the best Kurt can come up with, but he smiles anyway.

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked and the light in his eyes is so earnest. Kurt is flailing internally. What the hell did he miss?

"It feels... like any other day," he chooses.

"Do you like it?" Blaine says and points down to the plate.

And Kurt has been so caught up in this surprise anniversary he hadn't even looked down to see what was on the plate.

What _was_ on the plate?

"What is that Blaine?"

Blaine frowns a little bit and looks down at it. 

"It’s the Magazine. See there it says Vogue and it’s got the cover model and featured story scribbles! Don't you see it?" he says and sounds a little bit worried.

"Oh! Yeah... of course. No I see it," Kurt nods and stares down at what appears to be a gingerbread cookie replica of Vogue magazine. 

The more he looks at it the more he can see it. Once he moves past the glob of icing that Blaine meant to represent the "cover model" he sees the oddly drawn words the spell out Vogue. And now the squiggly lines everywhere sort of make sense if they are supposed to be cover stories. Okay, yeah. He can see it. Sort of.

But he still has no idea what the amorphous piece of gingerbread dough covered in icing has to do with anything.

"Blaine? This is ... great," Kurt says and takes the plate from him. "But... um. What is it for exactly?"

"Your one year anniversary!"

"Blaine I've worked at Vogue for almost 7 years, what are you... oh," he said and he can't help but start laughing, partly because of the ridiculousness of all of this and partly because it took him so long to figure it out. 

"My one year since my promotion." he said and smiles down at the cookie then back at Blaine who is now beaming. "You are so sweet," he says and leans in to give him a soft kiss. 

He sits the plate down and takes out his phone to take a picture of it.

"Gonna put it on twitter?" Blaine asks and he almost sounds excited.

"Um... maybe,” Kurt says, although he has no other intention but to forward the picture to his co-workers. 

"I'll get some milk and then we can eat It.," Blaine says as Kurt starts to choose the appropriate contacts to send the picture to.

By the time he finishes Blaine’s already put out mugs of milk and holds one out for Kurt. He smiles and takes it and steps close to his husband. Blaine wraps one arm around him and breaks off a corner of the cookie. Kurt follows suit.

"To my crazy beautiful, amazingly stunning, incredibly talented and super-hot husband," he says and Kurt rolls his eyes,” And to Vogue for making the best decision ever in promoting you. But mostly to you on being super-hot."

Kurt laughs and they touch there two pieces of cookie together before eating it. 

Kurt instantly turns and spits it into the trash bin 

"Oh my God, Blaine!"

Blaine is too busy downing the contents of his mug to speak.

Kurt looks down at the cookie, offended.

"Where did you find that mix?"

"Um, well I wanted it to be special so I made it from scratch ... but we didn't have all the ingredients so I substituted some things for extra stuff," Blaine says and bites his lip nervously.

It’s almost cute, but then the offending taste still lingering in his mouth snaps him back.

"Like what?"

"Like sugar.... so I just use all that stuff in the pink box we have. And I ran out of flour so I figured I'd just put more baking soda in... And the salt cap fell off while I was trying to measure it over the bowl... I thought I got most of that out," he mutters and looks lost in thought for a second.

Kurt is frozen in his place. Just shocked still with how much he loves this man. Who does not cook- for reasons like this, obviously. So much love for this man who made time to celebrate a major milestone in Kurt’s life, even when he didn’t even think about it. This man who is so clueless sometimes and adorable that Kurt thinks his heart might burst with the amount of overflowing emotions coursing through it. 

He starts laughing and Blaine looks up at him confused, but then Kurt wraps his arms around his neck and moves in close and kisses him. He can feel Blaine smile into the kiss as he wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist.

"I love you, but for the love of my taste buds never try to cook that... or anything, again," Kurt says with a laugh. 

Blaine laughs and leans his head against Kurt and sighs. Then he pulls back and nods.

"Yeah that's probably a good call."

"But I love you for doing it. Now how about I make us something that doesn’t taste like... that," Kurt says and points to the cookie.

Blaine laughs, " Deal, I'll clean up my mess," he says and walks toward the sink.

Kurt’s phone chimes and when he picks it up he sees a text from one of his co-workers.

"What the hell is Uogoo?"

Kurt’s starts laughing all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
